When Somebody Loved Me
by Mytho-G
Summary: "When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful...And I knew that she loved me." A series of one-shots concentrating on the relationship of Woody and Bo through out the years before/after she was given away.


**When Somebody Loved Me** Woody/Bo One Shots

By: Mytho_G

Inspired by: Toy Story 3 and YoukaiYume

**Warning**: These chapters will hold heavy sadness/angst. If you don't feel like (possibly) crying or becoming teary eyed, then I'd suggest moving to a happier fic. It also holds spoilers here and there. So if you haven't seen it, don't read.**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own Toy Story (1,2, or 3) or it's characters. They rightfully belong to Pixar and Disney.**  
>Edit<strong>: A big "Thank you" to Qoheleth for pointing out some mistakes on miss-word use.

* * *

><p>The sigh was evident to his loneliness and heartbreak. Not only was Andy grown up and going off to college, but his lovely belle was gone, as well. Even through all of this madness that was happening with the move, he couldn't help but think of her. Her sweet, gentle voice drooling in the cute southern accent; always giving him and the other toys the best of advice. It was because of her words in his mind that he was able to keep the toys together. Well, what was left of them, anyway.<p>

There was one thing that he would always be thankful for, however. Well, besides being Bo's beau and loving her through out the years, not to mention meeting her so that he could love her. No, one thing that he was truly thankful for, and will always thank Andy for, was that he and Bo had gotten a chance to say their goodbyes.

Just remembering the thought of that night teared him up.

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

He was thankful that it was a clear night that night. The crickets were out making the best orchestrated music, the wind was blowing a gentle breeze, and the stars came out in the millions. Yes, it was a perfect night. Although, the reasoning behind his plan was a sad state…No! No, he promised himself he wouldn't think about it.

_This night is for her, and her alone. _He thought with a determined look as he walked quietly and gently towards her perch on the the top, white shelf. Once he was close to her, he couldn't help but produce a warm and loving smile. _This night is all for her…_

He cleared his throat gently to gain her attention from her sheep; sometimes he had to wonder how she was able to find them when they ended up getting themselves lost. But that was one of the reasons why he loved her, she always seemed to make the impossible become the possible.

His thoughts were quickly hushed when his beau turned delicately towards him. Her baby blue eyes brightened as she smiled wide and caring towards him, leaning gently against her herding staff. Oh, how beautiful she looked at that moment. He wished he was able to take a snap shot of it, but his memory would have to do; thus was the reasoning why he studied her in such detail at that moment. The blush that crept up upon her porcelain cheeks didn't pass by him. The perfect shade of pink that complemented her lovely dress.

He couldn't hold back the proud smile that protruded from his features: He had a bonny gal at his side and in his heart, indeed. He always secretly wished that all the other toys were jealous of him when she was linked with his arm. As terrible as that may seem, he still wished it at that moment. He was a lucky cowboy.

Deciding that he had studied her long enough, and possibly brought her cheeks a shade darker than their normal blush, he bent down in a gentle waist-bow towards her as he placed a bent arm before her, his other arm bent behind his back, holding his hat in polite manners.

"Miss Bo, might I say; you are the most exquisite doll shining in the moonlit this evening." He didn't care if it sounded corny, it was the truth. And he always told his friends the truth, especially to his Bo.

A small giggle erupted from the lovely shepherdess, her hand moving to her lips to stifle it as best she could. He wished she didn't have to, her merriment always melted his heart. He didn't know if was because of her merriment, his love, or the lamp beside her that made her glow like an angel. _His _Angel.

"Why, thank you, Woody." Bo removed her hand from before her lips and looped it within his bent arm. Seeing no need for her shepherd staff, she placed it against the lamp, hoping that the sheep stayed asleep without her there. Her other hand, now free, was placed upon Woody's same bent arm. Her smile was of genuine love as she looked up at him; baby blue eyes looking up into chocolate brown with curiosity.

"Where are we going tonight, Woody?"

Ever since Andy brought out the news that he had promised a special girl at his school the property of Bo Peep almost a week ago, Woody had been treating his beau with the upmost care and attention that any lover could possibly do in their situation. The night before this one, he had treated her to a repeat of their first date many years ago. He even went as far as saying the same lines as he did back then; she loved it. And she couldn't help but ponder how he was going to top that off.

"You'll see, Bo." He smiled down warmly at her, his eyes giving away all the love he had for her at that moment. He knew that she wouldn't hate this night, he planned everything to be just like he remembered it. He just prayed that she remembered that night that he wanted to portray, too.

Sighing gently at his sternness to keep his surprise a secret, Bo Peep brought out a relaxed smile as he led her to the backyard. While they were in the hallways, she had let herself relax and rested her head upon his cushioned shoulder. Her grip on his arm became more clasping as her arms completely wrapped around them; simply in an unlady like fashion that she never would have pulled in front of their friends. In response, he placed his head gently upon her smooth bonnet, his smile never having diminished on their walk but growing at that moment.

Woody always loved it that she would show her laxed state in front of him, alone. It made him feel that much special.

By the time they reached the backyard, the moon was held high above them, illuminating all around them. When Woody helped Bo Peep exit through the doggy door, he couldn't help but smile in triumph and warming pride at her reaction.

After straightening out the lace of her skirt, Bo had decided to look up at the backyard, wondering why Woody had taken them there that night. She didn't need to wait long, the answer was literally laid right in front of her. A small, sweet gasp escaped her vocals as her hands flew up to her face, partially hiding her mouth in astonishment; Woody had, indeed, gone all out that night. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, everything was set up to look identical on the day they had first met. Or, in this case, the first night.

Words could not describe how Bo had felt at that moment; she felt all sorts of emotions. All of them, if she thought about it, but she didn't want to. Instead, she stepped closer into Woody's arms with a far-off distant smile. Yes, she remembered that day. How could she not? It was the day that she had met the most handsome, kindest, and loyal cowboy she had ever met. It was a friendship she was proud of, and a love that she had grown to cherish over the years.

Woody placed an arm around her shoulders as he led her towards the middle of the backyard where a sand box was placed. Even though no one hardly ever used it these days, Andy and Molly asked to keep it for just a little longer; no words could describe how grateful he was of that. Without the sand box, it wouldn't be the perfect night. A small chuckle came from him as he begin to think exactly how he had met Bo Peep.

_Well, for starters, if it weren't for the sand box, I wouldn't have bumped and tripped at meeting Bo….literally._ A small blush came to Woody as he remembered that day. When Andy had gone in the house for a few moments, Woody had decided to introduce himself to the new, and not to mention beautiful, arrival. Only to make a complete klutz of himself as he became personally acquainted with the sand box they were in. He was sure his face print stayed there for at least three days.

His thoughts took an immediate halt as Bo placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek, causing him to blush a bit more out of surprise. He looked down at her with a smile before kissing her forehead in return.

"Do you like it, Bo? Did I get all the details right?" He held her close in his arms as they stood in the middle of the sand box, gazing around the yard at his handy work. Of course Buzz, Jess, and the other toys held credit for helping. But if it weren't for his memory and detailed directions, they wouldn't have gotten it done without him.

"Woody, I must admit, you completely out did yourself." She chuckled gently as she looked up at him, an amused smile playing within her eyes.

"But, I'm afraid you forgot one small detail…" She pointed down at the sand before her feet, and it wasn't until she tapped his nose with the same finger did he realize what detail he had forgotten. Oh cripes! Did he really have to repeat that embarrassing scene?

He sighed out heavily as his shoulders slumped _This night is for her…remember that…_His heart skipped anew at her gentle laugh, even if it was towards his torture. Alright; what better way to bring back the face-plant than performing how it happened? With his plan in mind, he gave a nod in silent agreement and sauntered over towards the opposite end of the sand box, away from the house.

Once he got there, he flopped down in his frozen-state, facing her. Just the way he was when he first laid eyes on her. As he brought back the feelings he had felt when he first blinked before her on that warm, sunny day, he brought himself back to life and blinked towards her. He sat up with a warming smile, welcoming features protruding from his face as he tipped his hat.

"Afternoon ma'am…" He looked around himself and blinked "…or rather, evening." He added a chuckle as he got up, dusting himself off from the sand that stuck to his outfit. As he looked back towards the lovely shepherdess, he couldn't help but smile, there was just something about her that got to him. _Well, don't just stand there! Introduce yourself, you dummy!_ Shaking his head some, he decided to do just that.

"My name is Woody, and I'd like to wel-WAH!"

As he was walking towards Bo Peep, hand tipping his hat in a polite manner, he had failed to notice a rather large lump of sand sitting between him and the pink clad porcelain. Needless to say, his lanky boots had tripped over the dune, and ended in a most embarrassing meeting with the sand below him. Face first, at the feet of a giggling Bo Peep.

Removing his face from the guilty sand, Woody couldn't help but spit out particles that he had managed to grab in his mouth. Rather difficult not to when your mouth was wide open in mid-scream. His hat was tousled to the side of his head, looking as if it were about to fall off. As he realized how close he was to the "new toy", it was rather hard for him to hide a blush that showed off his embarrassment, although his thoughts were on something else entirely: _She has such tiny feet…._Why he thought that was cute, it was beyond him. But he he did.

Another soft giggle brought him out of his tangent thoughts, and dainty hands placing his hat correctly upon his noggin caused him to look up. His chocolate eyes sparkled at seeing a lovely Bo standing before him, her merriment true to the core as she held his face between her palms. He had decided then that reenacting his embarrassment was worth seeing that smile of hers.

"Well, a perfect display of what had happened, Woody." She looked down before her feet and underneath Woody, seeing his face print in the sand. She had to bite her bottom lip gently to keep from giggling again. "And an Identical match to the one before."

Blinking some out of curiosity, Woody looked down to see that it was true; his face-print within the sand was most definitely a direct copy of what had happened that day. It freaked him out, but in a good way. A way that made him prideful.

He looked up at Bo and placed a hand on top one of hers, leaning into her touch with yet another loving look in his gaze.

"For you, Bo, I'd fall over and over again, just to see that lovely smile of yours."

"How about settling for 'falling in love again', cowboy?"

And with her final whisper, she leaned the rest of the way to meet her tall and lanky beau in a passionate, yet innocent kiss. As he smiled within the kiss, Woody placed his other hand on top her free one, glassing them both as he kissed her lovingly in return.

_This night is for us…And us, alone._

-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Woody looked out the window sill that he was sitting on, leaning against the frame for support as he felt the heart ache to be too much. The sand box was still there, but the face plant had long since vanished from the surface. But it was still there, in his memory. And he hoped…no, he knew that it was in her memories, as well. Wherever she was, he knew that she was always thinking of him. Just like he was always thinking of her.

If toys he could cry, he knew that he would have shed a thousand tears or more for her. The moment they met, to their first kiss, their first anniversary, their first fight….to their first night apart.

He looked up at the moonlit sky, the large white light only protruding half of what it usually did, as he felt yet another pang go through him. Tonight would have been another night of tears, if only he could shed them. Wrapping his arms securely around himself, he imagined as if he were holding his belle in his arms at that moment. He would drift asleep there, no matter how chilly the night was. But before he allowed such a task to take a hold of him, he let out a soft whisper, one that he knew would reach his belle's ears;

"Happy Anniversary…My dear, Bo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: If You're saying/thinking "BAW! SO SAD! D:" Then my job for this chapter is complete. If not, please tell me how I can manage that kind of reaction. Been a while since I've written anything angsty with romance. Also, what truly prompted this was when I saw Toy Story 3 last night for the first time: Woody was saying how that, even though many of them had left and were sold away, they still had each other and Rex said "Even Bo Peep?" And Woody's reaction...hurt me. Like...my heart is still aching kind of "hurt me". So I decided to make this drabble, along with (hopefully) some others. They more than deserve it.

If you have any ideas on one-shot chapters for these two, please don't hesitate in letting me know. I have another idea that takes place within the first chapter of Toy Story 3, but after that I'm not sure where to go.

Hope you enjoy, and I do love feed back! R&R, Love you my readers!

-Mytho_G

Return to Top


End file.
